All it takes is a little push
by SoLittleLove
Summary: DavexOCxChris  All it takes is a little push to send one reeling into insanity. But if Deiliah's already there, then where can she go but up? But now she needs to find the ballon to left her. Should it be Red, Green, or Black?  Chapter 3 now redone
1. Anything But Ordinary

-1~Hello! This is my first Kick-Ass story, so I'm kinda nervous 'bout it. I've watched the movie more then a normal person should and own only one comic (Sadly, it's the second one in the series. Couldn't find the first.) This is based after the first movie, but Red Mist's name is still Red Mist (Cause I feel uncomfortable writing his new name :P). Anyway, I really hope that all characters keep their movie personalities intact and that Delilah is not a Mary-sue.~

BTW Disclaimer- I do not own ANYTHING! *Weeps*

Chapter One: Anything But Ordinary

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby."  
-Avril Lavigne

_" White house, blue house. Green house, my house." _I thought to myself as my dad drove down the row of houses _" My new house is beige. Plain , boring, beige...I'd rather live in the green house. Massachusetts at least had colonial looking house. "_

"Delilah, welcome to your new home!" My father said pulling into the drive way "Isn't just…What would you kids say these's days? Rad? Radtastic? Radarific? "

"Yea, dad, it's…Um, it's radtastic." I said sarcastically.

The grown man grinned widely, as usual oblivious to my sarcasm "I absolutely knew you'd like it! You plant some flowers in front, or paint the shutters neon green, or the whole house if you want. Put stripes, polka dots, zigzags, squiggly do's, swirls and twirls whatever you want to! Transform this dangerous dungeon into a enchanted castle one would see in their dreams!"

I should probably introduce us. My father is Jasper Augustus Quinzel. He's a 34 year old single father with more gray hair's then my Grandpa Jack and he's 60. He's mostly a inventor, but that doesn't really pay the bills, so he uses in degree in cooking to work at 5 star restaurants. There's a great debate going on in my family as to which one of my parents I look more like . I have my mother dark brown, my dad's blue eyes, my mother full lips and my dad's long face.

"There's a huge basement I could use, so you can TWO rooms to yourself, Princess."

I grimaced when he called me "Princess". My dad is , to say the least, eccentric. If he were a cartoon character, he'd definitely be Belle's dad from Beauty and the Beast. What was the old man's name again? Maurice?

"You're going to love New York, Banana."

If you haven't guessed it, my name is Delilah Quinzel. Actually, it's Delilah Harleen Quinzel, but I never tell that to anyone. Harleen was my mother's name, who left us when I was one. Yeah, harsh right? Someone should give her the "Mother of the Year" award. My poor dad was so distraught, that's probably way he's so gray already.

Then again, I'm sure my antics don't help with his gray hair. I'm prone to getting into fights, tripping up stairs, and the occasional Chemistry-experience-gone-wrong. You know, the big boom-bang with shattered glass. So I spent a lot of time in hospitals in Boston. Also, let's add the fact that I am a curvy 17 year old girl, who supposedly has attractive features, which draws in the attention of many a men.

"Delilah? Delilah!" My father voice jolted me out of my thoughts " Come on, and help your poor old man with these boxes!"

~Five Hours Later~

I had done my research, I won't lie. I've memorized almost every road, street, ally and block of New York. Why, you might ask? I needed to find a comic book store.

Yea, I know it's a bit ironic. Two-thirds of my name is Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn, AKA the Joker's little pet. Plus, the Joker is one of my favorite DC villains. So sue me.

_"Atomic Comics…" _I thought to myself _"This sounds promising. It's got comics and coffee, what else does one need, besides maybe beignets. Maybe if I get a job here, I can get discounts and add them to the menu!"_

I opened the door, hearing the bell ding, walked inside and look around. There were more comic books then I've ever seen anywhere in New England, a group five teenagers and a pre-teen looking girl, and a really snazzy dressed pale guy standing next to a really…large man. I couldn't tell if he was cute or not, only being able to see the back of his head. Not that it mattered much to me, I'm not really the best judge of things like that.

On one side of the store I could see a sign that said "Get Your Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl comics here!" Who in the hell are they? I mean, they sound sort of familiar. Kind of like some sort of parody you'd watch on Monty Python's Flying circus. I like the one where they talk about kicking the beggar and the one misses .Anyway, I had no clue what to do with myself and I guess it was evident on my face.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw one of the teenagers that had been sitting in the corner booth. He had light blue eyes like mine and obnoxiously curly honey brown hair.

"Umm...Hi?" I said holding my hand out "I'm Delilah Quinzel."

The teenager laughed " Quinzel? Like Harley Quinn?"

I laughed nervously "Yea… What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Dave." He said holding his hand out " Dave Lizewski. You want to sit with my friends and I? "

I shyly looked over at the table and could see all of the friends looking at me, obviously listen onto the conversation I was having "Umm...Sure. Why not"

We walked over to the table and Dave introduced me. I was literally bombarded by a geeky looking guy with a bit of a nasally voice "Hello, I'm the awesomely amazing Todd Peters and this…guy… is Marty Duke."

Marty shyly waved at me "Hi."

Dave rolled his eyes at the geeky boy "This is my girlfriend Katie Deauxma and her best friend Erika Cho."

The two girls smiled at me then continued reading their magazines "And this Mindy Macready."

The preteen girl looked up at me and gave me a half-smile "Your not from around here are you?"

I gave a curt laugh "As if you weren't already listening in on me and Davey, New England, born and somewhat raised. More specifically, Massachusetts."

Mindy's smile grew, obliviously finding my subtle rudeness funny. She scooted down the down, making room for me to sit "You and me will get along just fine."

I sat down next to Mindy and Dave sat back down net to Katie. He looked up at me " So, you read comic books, huh?"

"Yes sir! I'm a huge Deadpool fan, with a little bit of Batman, Scarlet, Green Lantern, Thor and Uncanny X-men mixed in. I try to mix it up once in awhile, but usual it fails. I'm like a creature of habit."

-Dave's P.O.V-

I watched as Todd made a face at Delilah's choice of comic books "Deadpool's a bit harsh for a girl, don't you think?"

Delilah made a face right back at Todd "And what if they are, hm? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't enjoy blood and guts like a guy. Boobs or balls it's all the same."

I nearly spat out my drink when she said that. Todd and Katie looked mortified, Erika and Marty where holding back laughter, and Mindy was smirking . Behind Delilah I could D'Amico pausing at the front door, obviously staring at Delilah and I wanted to smack that stupid, damn smirk off his face. The great thing about coming out of retirement is that if ever me and Mindy run into Red Mist, I can kick his ass all I want.

"So Davey," Delilah's voice broke me out of my trance "Who was that dude you were trying to blow up?"

"…What?"

She rolled her eyes "The pale guy dressed in the snazzy get-up? You looked like you were trying to make his head explode. Like the one guy in Accepted. Except he actually did make something blow up. That's a underrated movie."

Todd looked over at her "He's Chris D'Amico. His father was a mob boss."

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows "Was a mob boss? What happened to him?"

" He killed another superhero named Big Daddy and tried to kill Kick-Ass. But Hit- Girl saved them, they confronted D'Amico's dad and killed him."

Delilah eyes visibly looked sadder " That's sad… Poor guy."

Mindy looked over at her angrily " Poor Guy! Delilah, his father was a killer! The guy killed innocent people and his son is sure to follow in his footsteps!"

Delilah held up her hands in surrender "Good golly, Miss Mindy. Okay, okay I get it. Chris D'Amico; bad. But c'mon, you don't feel the least bit sorry for him?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders "She has a point, Mindy. You and Dave both know how it feels to lose a parent."

Delilah nodded her head "I know what if feels like, too. Except, I don't know if my mom's dead… She just left."

There was a awkward silence after her sentence. We all sat there for a moment before Delilah started laughing, really loudly. I was really starting to question her sanity "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"My phone's vibrating. Hahaha!" Delilah choked out "It tickles me. Ha!"

_Delilah's Diary: Day one_

_ Dear Diary named Eustace-_

_ It's strange to think that tomorrow morning, I'll wake up somewhere that isn't Massachusetts. No more Peregrine falcons or waking up and seeing the Massachusetts Bay, instead car horns and gas…Ew… I've luckily made some friends my first day here. Katie and Erika are the closes thing to 'girly' that I'll probably ever know, but they are both really nice. Marty totally has a crush on Erika. He's so cute with his chubby wittle cheeks and his wittle chunkyface._

_I think Todd might also have a crush on me, that or he just likes to stare at chick's boobs. As for Dave and Mindy, I feel as if there's something their not telling me. Their both fantastic and I like them both. But it's like the two have some overwhelming secret. I have a theory that may somehow involve that Chris D'Amico guy ,who once you get a good look at him, he's actually really…hot…But alas, I have no luck with the male species whatsoever._

_ I found a black cat on my way home from the comic book store today. I decided to take it home with me. I know Dad won't mind the fact I pick up a stray. If anything, he'll applaud me and give me a raise in my allowance for being a civilian. I've named her Ivory ,for irony's sake, and she is currently playing with a loose string on my shirt. ..Anyway, until later days Eustace._

_ Love and Fireworks,_

_ Delilah_


	2. Dirty little freaks

-BTW Disclaimer- Guess what my uncle bought me the rights to the movie and comic! Not! I still do not own ANYTHING!

Casting List:

Delilah Harleen Quinzel- Liv Tyler (around the 'Stealing Beauty' and 'That thing you do!' era)

Jasper Augustus Quinzel- Jason Isaacs

Lillian Marie Quinzel(Delilah's mom)- Kim Basinger

Store manager- Michael Ensign (Think 'Ghostbusters' era)

I want to thank and Soon Enough for their constructive criticism.

Chapter Two: Dirty little freaks

* * *

"So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs

We will never be, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty

Dirty little freaks "

-Pink

"What do you mean plaid is out?"

"I mean nobody wears plaid anymore, Delilah. It's unfashionable."

"But…I wear plaid…All the time. I like plaid…A lot."

"Exactly, and this is way we are going shopping right now. You need a entirely new wardrobe, Delilah. Besides, you wanted to go the mall..."

"But…I didn't want a new wardrobe, I just wanted to find a new sweater vest. Ivory tore my last one into pieces."

"And another thing, nobody wears sweater vests. It is…again…unfashionable.

"But…you wear sweater vests and plaid. You're being a hypocrite."

"Don't back sass me, miss."

I had to just stand there in some random store in the mall while my father flung annoyingly shiny shirts and skirts into my arms "Dad, this dress wouldn't go past my upper thighs. It's too short for -"

"Yes, yes, yes I know. Improvise, Deli. Make it into a shirt, jut stop wearing clothes that would your grandmother cringe." My dad replied, throwing the god-awful thing into my arms also.

"Why the sudden obsession with the style or lack there of anyway?"

My sighed and turned around to face me. Putting on his 'serious' face, he place his hands on my shoulders "…I want grandchildren."

"DAD! WHAT THE HE-"

"Delilah? Is that you?" I heard a voice behind me say. Oh god, please tell he didn't hear that "Hear what?"

Oops, I must have said that out load "Yea, you did." Damn, I'm on a roll.

I broke away from my daddy's grasp and looked over at Todd "What's up, Toddy?"

The boy shrugged his shoulder "Nothing much, just cruising for chicks, that's all."

With that bit of information, a sudden idea popped into my mind "Mind if I use you as a scapegoat?"

"A what?"

"Delilah, sweetheart, I couldn't find any bras your-" My dad said behind me "Oh, whose this?"

"Oh, dad, this is my friend Todd Peters. We meet at the comic books store. I'm going to go down to the food court and grab a bite, okay?"

"Ooohhhh..." My dad drawled out. He then took the clothing out of my hands "Well, you two have fun…But not to much fun."

I wiggled my fingers at his back as he walked towards checkout counter. Once he was out of sight, I walked quickly out of the store, hearing Todd following me. Once we reached the food court, I finally stopped and looked over at Todd, who was laughing "Why are you laughing?"

"Because…"He stopped to let out a chuckle "You were bra shopping with your dad!"

I couldn't resist the urge to smack the perv upside the head "Shut the hell up, Todd."

* * *

- 2 hours later-

"Okay, so I understand that scissors can beat paper, and I get how rock can beat scissors, but there's no way paper can beat rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors?"

Todd pretending to look in deep thought "Well, I would say that your crazy."

I stuck my tongue out at him "You know, if you were really 'cruising for chicks', then why aren't you out there in fray?"

Todd shrugged "Well, I guess I'd rather hang out with a chick friend who can handle Deadpool rather then a hot girlfriend who only like him because Ryan Reynolds's played him."

_Well, that Ryan Reynolds is a bit of a stud muffin _"Well, if that's the only thing stopping you from getting girlfriend, the obviously the girls you're looking at aren't the one you should be."

"…What?"

I sighed heavily "What I mean is that you're looking in the wrong places. I mean girls back home never dated out of their social circle, so who knows if it's the same way here. But…I suppose every so often a stray cat will looked for milk out of her usual ally."

Todd face morphed from sad to confused to amused "I don't want even know where you pulled that out of…"

I heard a buzzing noise coming from Todd's pants "Dude, what the hell is vibrating in your pants?"

"Shut up…Hello? Oh, hey Dave. No, I'm just at the mall. Nah, not busy at all."

I grinned before putting on my best Swedish accent (which isn't very good). Yep, it's embarrassment time! "Oh, Todd. Your arms are so muscular. Their like two giant tree trunks. Wrap me in them again, please"

Todd's cheeks turned bright red "No it's a T.V at a store."

Time to pull out my best 'When Harry met Sally' impression "( Again, not very good). I began to moan and sigh very loudly, attracting the attention of the other people eating. Todd slapped his hand across my mouth as I continued. I just started moaning louder as I grabbed the table a shook it a bit, Todd's cheeks turning even redder. I'll admit it wasn't very mature, but I'm barley 17, what do you expect?

Finally, he cracked, yelling very loudly "DELILAH! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Delilah?" I heard Dave say over the phone "Hey ask her if she wants to meet up at Atomic comics with us?"

Todd looked over at me, asking for a answer. I shrugged "Eh, I'll have to find my dad first, he has my car keys."

With that being said, I called my dad's phone looking for his whereabouts, but wasn't getting a answer._ Okay, Delilah, if you were your dad, were would you be?_

-Momentary flashback-

_"Want to know what you need?" My dad asked me as drove into the parking lot of the mall._

_"No…But you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?'_

_"You need a Prada purse. A big, gaudy purse."_

-End Momentary flashback-

"The Prada store!" I whispered to my self, before rushing to the store. By the time I had I got to my destination, I was panting and out of breath. The store manager, who was talking to a customer, looked over me and sneered. I could hear him apologize to the customer before walking to me.

"Is there something I can help you with…Miss?" He said in a indignant, obviously fake, British, posh accent.

I suddenly felt very out of place, admits all plastic blonds "Oh…Um, I was looking for my father. I figured he might be here. Have you seen him?"

"Well, if your 'father' dresses anything like how you do, then I highly doubt he shops here." I had to cringe at the blow.

"Don't be a prick, dude." I heard a voice say behind me. I spun around and was met with the face of the boy who my friends hated "She just asked you a question."

The store manager's face became red with anger or embarrassment "Yes, I'm sorry Mr. D'Amico. I'm sorry ma'am, but I haven't seen your father."

As he briskly walked away, I looked over at my 'savoir' "Now, why would you do that?"

Chris's face became flushed and he cleared his throat before replying "My dad always taught me to be respectful of woman, no matter the shape, size, race, or…um…"

"Social Status?" I answered for him. His face flushed once again as he nodded "Oh…Well, that's a good lesson. I thank him…Your dad, I mean."

"Y-Yea…" He stuttered, his lisp becoming more pronounced "He was a good man."

"If he was anything like you, then I'm sure he was great."

Chris's face held a look of confusion "How can you tell that? You just met me."

"I'm a good judge of character. It's like I have ESPN or something." I said, trying to earn a laugh. Like most people I told this too, Chris was confused for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh, ha-ha." He laughed "Mean girls, I get it now."

"Yea, people used to tell me I looked like that girl, Amanda Seyfried."

Chris's eyebrows shot up "Really? I don't see the resemblance."

"Well, it was my aunt who told me this. Technically, she's insane."

A silence passed in between us, before I spoke up "Anyway, thanks for telling that bastard off for me."

Chris smiled widely "N-No problem. Oh, umm….I'm Chris D'Amico."

I held out my hand, which he very quickly took "Delilah Quinnzel. I just moved here from Boston with my dad. Speaking of parental units, I really need to go find mine. I'm sorry."

As I started walking away, I heard him run up from behind me "I need to find my mom, so why don't we looked for them together."

I laughed as I continued walking "Okay. We'll form the search party. Pass out flyers, put their faces on milk cartons, the whole nine yards."

"I can rent a blimp or two." He joked with me, making me laugh again.

We walked around the mall, looking for our parents, talking about comics. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled the device out of my pocket "Hello"

_"Delilah, sweetheart, where did you go? I just saw your friend Todd leave the mall?"_

"I'm looking for you, Dad. Where are you?"

_"I ran into a old classmate of your mom's, Angie D'Amico. Funny thing, she's seems to have lost her son."_

I laughed out loud, looking over at Chris, who was staring at m "Another funny thing, I just found her son."

_"Oh! Well, we're over at Hot Topic, so you should head over here if you want to make to the comic book store."_

"Okay…Wait how did you know I was going there?"

_"I'm your father…I'm always watching you…Always watching."_

"Creepy dad, way creepy." I said. We said our goodbyes, then I turned to Chris "He said their at Hot Topic."

"Oh, okay. Here, it's this way." He said, gesturing behind him "Why do you think our parents are at Hot Topic?"

"Well, I don't know about your mom, " I said dodging girl who was running to the toy store " but my dad loves the band shirts they sell there. He owns like…20 of them and buys a new one every paycheck."

We walked to the escalators, and I continued with my story "Plus, he loves to shop there for Christmas."

"It's barley January. Why is he Christmas shopping?" Chris asked.

"He likes to be prepared."

The rest of the journey to the store was silent. As we reached the store front, I could see my dad talking to woman , who was obviously Chris's mother. Said lady looked over at before breathing a sigh of relief "Oh, Christopher! There you are. I was so worried!"

Mrs. D'Amico started kissing her son's cheek, as his face become red "Mom, knock it off! I wasn't even gone that long!"

My dad let out that hearty laugh that was famous back home "Aww…Now Angie, your embarrassing the poor boy. Hello there, Christopher!"

Chris shook my dad's nervously "P-Pleased to meet you, Mr. Quinzel."

"Well, Angie," My dad said "We'll have to meet up again. Maybe Delilah and I can cook you two up a dinner sometime."

"That would be wonderful, Jasper." Mrs. D'Amico glowed "Come along now, Christopher."

I turned to Chris and I smiled at him "Bye-Bye Chris. Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome…"He turned to walk away before turning back "Oh, and Delilah? I personally like plaid."

I laughed nervously as we went our separate ways. My dad and I walked into the parking garage, got into our respected vehicle as drove away.

* * *

-3 hours later-

I swung opened the door to my room and flopped down on my bed. After finally making it to the comic book store, having to face the guys who bombarded me with questions about my whereabouts, spilling coffee on my messenger bag (which was white and now I would have to do some seriuos ninja work to get out the stain) and having to lie about my adventure with D'Amico, I was bushed and knocked out tried.

I heard my door creak open "Delilah, honey, you home?"

"No dad, I am a figment of your collective unconscious sent to warn you about your actions." I replied, but the pillow muffled my sound, making my sentence sound more like "MMHMHMHMHMHMAMAMAMAMAMAM."

"Oh, okay then sweetie. I reheat your dinner for you then." He turned to leave but poke his head back in "Oh and by the way, I think Ivory needs a rabies shot."

I couldn't help myself but to start yelling curse words into the pillow. My dad chuckled before shutting the door. I slide off my bed and crawled towards my desk. Plopping down on the chair, I opened my dairy to record the day's events.

I should probably tell more about the diary, as it is a important detail in this story. On the day of my sixth birthday, the gold colored journal was sent to me from a undisclosed area. Really, that's what it said on the UPS box. Attached to it was a note saying from someone I hardly remember: My mother. She basically apologized for leaving, though didn't tell me why she left in the first place.

I picked up my pencil and began to write:

* * *

_Delilah's Diary: Day Two_

_Dear Diary named Eustace-_

_What a day it has been! Filled with bra shopping, head smacking, table shaking fun. It's a official now that Todd is my new best friend. When Dave and Marty were looking at Batman comics, me and Todd discussed with one another by the Deadpool comics. We've settled a agreement involving our new friendship. He will not stare at my boobs, as long as I don't fake orgasm around him. Pretty solid agreement, am I right?_

_As for Chris D'Amico, I feel like he is misunderstood among the guys. He's really a sweet, loving, nice guy. So, his father was a mob boss, nobody's perfect. Beside, just because his was 'Evil' doesn't mean he has to be. But that also means he could be…Well, Sunday night, my dad and I are making dinner for him and his mom., so we'll see of that goes. _

_Love and Fireworks,_

_Delilah_


	3. Confessions of a Broken Heart

AN1- I notice on my casting list that Delilah's mother's name is wrong. I put Lillian Marie Quinzel instead of Harleen Lillian Quinzel. This was a accident. I don't think anyone noticed though.

AN2- I've also have gotten reviews saying that Delilah is a Mary sue. I've taken many tests trying to find out how to fix her and have used that advice. If anyone has any ideas to fix her up, send them on over. Even though the test say she wasn't that bad of a Mary sue, I still feel like she is *tear*. So again if anyone has ideas or has any other concerns or issue with the story, send them to me. But please, be gentle with me *cues puppy dog eyes*.

AN3- I've redone this chapter, because it sucked. Even the redo kinda sucks *sad*

BTW Disclaimer- I still do not own ANYTHING!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions of a Broken Heart

"Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am broken, but I am hoping.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am crying, a part of me's dying.  
And these are, these are, the  
confessions of a broken heart"

- Lindsay Lohan

* * *

I hated carrying groceries. Especially, since my dad send me out to buy almost the whole store. I know I mentioned having a car and crap like that, but my dad recently decided to take my keys away. I know it may have seemed like we were on the same wavelength, but in reality we're like cocoa powder and bologna. He's the bittersweet powder that given sweets their sweetness and I'm the fake, byproduct of meat.

I mean, I suppose for the first 13 year of my life we were peachy. I mean, there were issues that hindered our relationship a bit (such as the other person inside of my head), but we're were okay. But after my best friend, Mikey, died from a suicide, that lead the school counselor sent me to a Psychiatrist and then that Psychiatrist found out about her, and tried to send me to a Looney bin, he had a right to be upset.

'If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels, and if you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine it' was a great quotes that Mikey and I had always quoted. We both loved Lemony Snicket and that was the core of our relationship. She would always say it's was a false friendship, that Mikey only wanted the money that my dad was, at the time, making a lot of.

It was a lot to put on 13 year old. My best friend kills himself and I didn't do anything to stop it. Top that off with my mother leaving, and a voice in you head making you say bad things and you've got one hell of a sundae. That was when my father and I relationship turned rocky. I mean, like the Canadian Rockies rocky.

* * *

-Delilah's thought intermission-

I would like to say now that if my life was a movie, this would be were I have my moment of realization, were I get my crap together, she magically disappears, get the man of dreams ,live happily ever after and you, the watcher, will go on your merry way, knowing you just saw the happiest movie ever. Not quite. Just hit play and watch my life fall apart, again.

* * *

I walked up driveway and unlock door, trying not to spill the packages "Ugh, Dad I'm home."

My father appeared in the kitchen doorway "Why did it take you so long? You've been gone almost over a hour! The D'Amico's will be here any minute!"

I grunted as I hefted the groceries onto the counter "Then why didn't you buy groceries yesterday instead of waiting till the last minute?"

My father frowned at me and obviously stated the obvious "I needed fresh ingredients for this meal, Delilah, and you knew that. Maybe if you had gone the first time I ask you to go, we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

"Well, if you didn't take away my keys, I wouldn't of had to walk…" I muttered under my breath.

My father put down the knife in his hand "Do not back sass me, Delilah. And if you hadn't been so careless I wouldn't of had to take your keys away!"

I slammed my fist on the counter "Damn it, dad! That was just one ticket for some dumbass violation! There was no one coming from either sides their was no need for me to stop!"

"Watch you language! As long as you live under my roof, you shall NOT use those words!" My dad yelled back " And that so called 'dumbass violation' could've got you killed! I don't want to lose you like I did your mother!"

I stood still before looking back up at me dad "Haha…That's what this is all about isn't?"

My father was silent, before timidly speaking "What…What are you talki-"

I cut him off "Everything I do relates back to her! I can't dye my hair because mom dyed hers! I can't get my nose pierced because mom always wanted to pierce hers! Shit, dad, I can't even wear purple because it's her favorite color! When are you going to realize that I will do things my mother has done and I will look like her when I older! You…You can't…control everything I do because you hold a grudge against her for leaving you with me!"

He stood there, his hands were shaking "That's what you think this is about?" He asked darkly "Because I 'hold a grudge against her'? I only do what I do to protect you from the monsters in the world."

I didn't wait to listen to anymore of his explanation. I bolted to the door and as I threw it opened, Mrs. D'Amico and Chris stood there flabbergasted. I didn't know if they had heard anything and I didn't care. I pushed pass them, ignoring Chris calling my name and ran down the streets until I found myself at a house I've seen the outside of. I walked up to the front porch, my shoulder shaking, and knock timidly on the door.

It opened a few moments later "Delilah? What are you doing here?" Dave asked he opened the door wider. Before I could stop myself, I flung myself in Dave's arms and I let the tears spill. Slowly, that nagging voice that's always been in my head resurfaced.

_'You weak girl," _my mind told me _" Can't handle a few harsh words, now And Dave knows how weak you actually are. I bet a couple of pills sound really good about now.'_

_'I'm not weak…" I argued with the voice ' I am not weak. Go away…please, just go away.'_

_'I told you girl, those pills couldn't keep me away forever. I should thank your dad for taking you off them.'_

* * *

-Dave's P.O.V-

"Delilah!" I hugged her back "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

She quickly detached herself from my arms and looked at me, before sighing "My dad I got into a fight, we both said things we didn't mean and now I feel like a jackass. Not to mention, I left Chris and his Mother standing there at our front door probably thinking the worst has happened!"

I was taken back by this statement "Wait, as D'Amico Chris? That Chris? Delilah, what did we tell you a-"

She ignored me as she blabbed on some more "And now here I am, spilling my guts to some guy I barely know…Ugh, I feel like a Scene Girl, ew."

_"I don't think I've every heard her talk this much " _I thought to myself while she kept talking _"I know Todd said she can get going sometimes, but damn, it's like nonstop."_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked over at Delilah, who was looking at the door like it grew a head, and walked over to the door to open it. My eyes widened and my knuckles turned white when I saw who was standing outside my door.

"What the hell, Delilah?"

* * *

AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A CLIFFHANGER! *grin* Terribly cliffy, quite obvious. As I stated eariler, this chapter has been redone. It's still not the best I've done, but after getting a review saying the story was blatant self insert...I felt the need to redo it. *sad :( *


End file.
